¿Quién es el lobo?
by DarkMoon166
Summary: Hay un hombre lobo en Los Ángeles, Jade no cree en eso, pero una noche ella y su madre son atacados por esta bestia,su madre muere,Jade ahora cree en su existencia y jura encontrar quién es ese hombre lobo y cobrar venganza de la vida de su madre. ¿Quién será el hombre lobo? ¿Jade siempre cobrará venganza al enterarse quién es? ¿Que puede pasar?..Jori
1. Chapter 1

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**P/V Jade**

Hoy es un día normal, me levanto temprano para alistarme e ir a la escuela y llegar temprano como siempre me gusta, en el camino paso a mi tienda favorita de café como lo hago habitualmente, _pues amo el café por las mañanas, me mantiene despierta._Conduzco mi auto tranquilamente mientras escucho las noticias en la radio.

_**"En nuevas noticias, cuatro jóvenes dicen que la noche del domingo fueron atacados por un hombre lobo, uno de los jóvenes murió, otro se encuentra con graves heridas en el hospital central de Los Ángeles, mientras que los otros dos jóvenes están ilesos y fueron entrevistados y aseguran que la bestia que los ataco era un hombre lobo, muchas más personas dicen escuchar aullidos en las noches en los bosques de aquí Los Ángeles y otros descartan la idea de un hombre lobo, dicen que la bestia que atacó a los jóvenes puede haber sido un oso" **_Dice un hombre en la radio.

**"Que estupidez" **digo al escuchar lo que dicen en las noticias.

**"Es obvio que fue un oso y ellos dicen eso para llamar la atención****.Solo** las personas más estúpidas pueden creer que un hombre lobo es real" digo sonriendo y tomo un sorbo de café. _Que las estupideces que dice la gente hoy en día_.

Al llegar a Hollywood Arts me estaciono, bajo del auto con mi café en la mano y me dirijo al interior de la escuela. Paso a través de las puertas y me voy directamente a mi casillero para sacar los libro que necesito para mi clase.

**"¡Holaaa!" **escucho gritar emocionada a Cat mientras viene corriendo hacia mí, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde los 7 años, es una chica muy talentosa,dulce,cariñosa,bastante inocente y crédula, pero en ocasiones su cerebro le da por funcionar, muchos piensan ¿Cómo es que son amigas,si son tan diferente?, pues es porque nos conocemos desde pequeñas, sabemos mucho una de la otra que los demás no saben ni ven, nos soportamos, somos mejores amigas.

**"Hola" **respondo antes de quedar atrapada en uno de los típicos abrazos de Cat.

**"¡Cat! Sueltame, sabes que no me gustan los abrazos y además tengo el café en una mano, y si se llega a derramar, tus peluches van a sufrir las consecuencias" **le digo de forma serena y ella inmediatamente me suelta.

**"Mandona"** susurra Cat.

**"¿Que has dicho?" **le pregunto levantando una ceja por lo que ha susurrado.

**"¡Nada! yo solo- ¿No estas emocionada por la presentación de Luna Llena?" **Pregunta Cat cambiando el tema con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

**"No, no lo estoy" **le digo a Cat sin importancia mientras tomo un sorbo de café. _Umm...Está delicioso_.

**"¿Qué?¿Por qué?" **comienza a preguntar Cat confundida.

**"Porque no vendré" **le digo mientras recuesto mi espalda en los casilleros.

**"¿Por qué no vendrás Jadelyn? va a estar muy divertido,van a haber muchas presentaciones, como canto, baile, Robbie con Rex contando chistes y esto solo es una vez al mes, no puedes perdértelo" **me dice Cat como si fuera la cosa más importante de la Tierra. Antes de responder observo como entran Tori Vega y su hermana discutiendo de quién sabe qué.

**"Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" **le digo sin dejar de mirar a Vega quien ahora esta en su casillero. _Es tan hermosa. _Tori Vega la chica que ha robado mi corazón desde que piso Hollywood Arts el primer día, o mejor dicho desde que la vi hacer aquella gran presentación en vez de su molesta hermana, lo sé, he actuado muy mal con ella desde la primera vez que la vi, pero es porque antes no quería admitir a mí misma que me gustaba Vega, pensaba que eran celos pero no fue así,esa chica tan perfecta que esta parada frente a su casillero 'Make it Shine' me enamoro, su insistencia en ser mi amiga me enamoro más, así que se puede decir que estoy loca por esa chica, pero nunca lo he demostrado, ni le he dicho lo que siento, pero eso va a cambiar, mañana le diré lo que siento por ella.

**"¿Jadelyn? ¡JADELYN!" **Me grita Cat y doy un pequeño brinco del susto.

**"¿QUE?" **le grito molesta.

**"Nada Jadelyn, solo que te estaba hablando y parecías ida mirando a Tori y no me escuchabas"** me dice Cat sonriendo.

**"¿Que? yo no estaba mirando a To-Vega, y deja de llamarme Jadelyn, que sabes que no me gusta" **le digo molesta por el hecho de descubrirme observando a Vega.

**"¡Holas!" **saluda Vega acercándose a nosotras.  
**  
"Holis" **responde Cat, yo no respondo solo le doy una mirada.

**"Jade ¿puedo hablar contigo?" **pregunta Vega.  
**  
"¿Y que se supones que tienes que hablar conmigo Vega?" **le digo con molestia fingida, debo tratar ser amable con ella, pero mejor empiezo mañana.

**"Jade, quiero decirte algo importante...En privado" **dice Vega y un segundo después suena la campana.

**"Luego...tal vez, ahora tengo que ir a clase" **le digo rápido y me dirijo a mi primera clase. Escucho que ella balbucea algo pero no le preste atención.

* * *

Es la hora del almuerzo, me encuentro sentada en la mesa favorita de nuestro 'grupo de amigos', a mi lado izquierdo esta Cat y a mi otro lado se encuentra Beck mi ex-novio, con quién rompí hace un mes, ya no lo amaba como antes, y no podía seguir fingiendo que lo amaba cuando me había enamorado de Vega, no era justo para él. Ahora somos buenos amigos, aunque él sigue diciendo que aun no deja de sentir amor por mí.

Pronto se acercan a la mesa Andre y Vega con sus platos de comida.

**"Hey" "¡Hola!" **saludan antes de sentarse.

**"¡Holis!" "Hola" **responden Beck y Cat amablemente.  
**  
"Hola Andre...Vega" **Saludo sin ánimos mientras le doy un mordisco a mi pedazo de pizza. _Jade debes actuar más amable con Tori, si quieres tener oportunidad con ella. _me dice el subconsciente.

**"¿Están listo para la presentación de Luna Llena?" **pregunta Andre para entrar en conversación.

**"Bueno, yo si lo estoy" **dice Beck con una sonrisa.

**"Yo también" **dice Cat entusiasmada.

**"Yo no lo sé, tengo que ayudar a mi mamá con algunas cosas, pero trataré de terminar temprano para estar ahí" **dice Vega con una media sonrisa de lado. _Su hermosa sonrisa que deslumbra mis mañanas. Oh por Dios estoy empezando a pensar cosas dulces y cursis, que hasta ya me dieron ganas de vomitar.  
_  
**" Y ¿tú Jade?" **me pregunta Beck. Y no sé de que habla por estar perdida en mis pensamientos.

**"¿Ah?" **le digo para que me repita la pregunta.

**"¿Que si vendrás a la presentación?" **me pregunta Beck mirándome algo confundido.

**"No" **le respondo simplemente.  
**  
"Jade me dijo que no vendrá porque tiene cosas más importantes que hacer" **dice Cat poniendo cara triste.  
**  
"Esta bien, no preguntaré el porque real...Bueno y entonces, ¿y tú Andre si vendrás a la presentación? ¿no?" **pregunta Beck.  
**  
"Claro, haré una presentación de una canción que** **escribí, que no es por presumir pero es espectacular ya quiero que la escuchen" **dice Andre con entusiasmo.  
**  
"Hey chicos ¿Ustedes saben por qué Robbie no vino hoy a la escuela?" **pregunta Cat.  
**  
"A quien le importa" **comento ante la pregunta de Cat, pero resulto ignorada.

**"No lo sé, es raro que ese chico falte, probablemente este enfermo" **comenta Andre. _Andre tiene razón, él nunca falta, es algo raro porque él siempre tiene la puntualidad perfecta todos los años. Pero que diablos hago pensando en por qué falta el nerd y raro del grupo._ Tomo un sorbo de café y miro a Beck quién esta por comentar algo.

**"Hablando de cosas raras, no escucharon las noticias, de que hay un hombre lobo aquí en Los Ángeles" **dice Beck con curiosidad en su voz.  
**  
"Sí, escuche algo de eso en la radio esta mañana" **dice Vega desinteresada.  
**  
"¿Y creen que sea cierto?, Bueno de mi punto de vista creo que puede ser real la leyenda, porque una vez escuche un fuerte aullido proveniente del bosque" **dice Andre con cierto interés en el tema.  
**  
"Eso me da miedo" **dice Cat agarrando mi brazo pero yo me zafó de su agarre.  
**  
"Quien sabe, pero yo creo que es cierto, pues ya hay varias personas que han sido testigos de verlo, y hasta han habido muertos y heridos por esa** **bestia" **dice Beck.  
**  
"Pues yo pienso que eso es algo estúpido" **les digo algo escuchar el estúpido tema del que hablan.

**"Yo opino igual que Jade, por que esas son solo leyendas, no son ciertas, es como decir que Santa Claus existe" **dice Vega mientras me mira. _¡Espera un segundo! ¡Vega me estaba mirando a mí!¡Y estaba de acuerdo con lo que dije!. _Pienso con cierta alegría.  
**  
****"¿Qué? ¿Santa Claus no existe?" **dice Cat sorprendida, a veces actúa como niña de 5 años.

**"No" **le digo y ella pone cara triste.**  
****  
"Pero hay testigos chicas, y se escuchan aullido en el bosque, yo sinceramente creo que hay un hombre lobo viviendo en los bosques de aquí en los Ángeles" **dice Andre.

**"Pues yo no creo en eso Andre" **dice Vega dándole un buen mordisco a su burrito.

**"Pues si es verdad que existe un hombre lobo aquí en Los Ángeles, espero que se coma a Vega" **digo sonriendo con malicia y Vega solo me mira y voltea los ojos por mi comentario. _Okay, no podía aguantarme ese mal chiste para enfadar a Vega, se mira adorable cuando se enoja._

* * *

_Uff...Al fin terminaron las clases, ahora solo tengo que dejar algunos libros en mi casillero y me voy a casa. _Pienso en lo que abro mi casillero y coloco ahí los libros que no ocuparé para las tareas.

**"¡Jade!" **Escucho hablar a Tori. Me volteo para verla con su sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

**"¿Qué?" **le pregunto un poco molesta porque se me hace tarde.  
**  
"Necesito hablar contigo" **me dice Vega.

**"Ahora no Vega, se me esta haciendo tarde y tengo que hacer cosas importantes" **le digo.

**"Pero dijiste que luego, y pues ahora es luego" **dice Vega.

**"Yo dije 'tal vez', pues no quiero hablar" **le digo mientras meto los libros dentro de mi casillero.  
**  
"Jade, por favor, es importante" **me dice Vega.

Suspiro **"Okay, escupelo ya" **le digo volteandola a ver.

**"No, aquí no, aun hay estudiantes de Hollywood Arts...Quiero hablar, pero en...Privado" **me dice Vega tímidamente, es lindo ese lado de ella también,_Vamos Jade esta tal vez sea tu oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes.  
_  
**"Ugh, esta bien, estira el brazo" **le digo y ella obedece. La tomo de la muñeca y la llevo al armario del conserje, entramos y cierro la puerta.  
**  
"Okay, habla" **le digo con un poco de amargura mientras me recuesto en la puerta. _Jade debes ser amable, luego que ella hable debes confesar lo que sientes, si quieres estar con ella.  
_  
**"J-Jade, yo, yo, yo... Ugh! no sé como decirlo, pero yo" **comienza a hablar Tori con nerviosismo, _es adorable cuando esta nerviosa.  
_  
**"Vamos Tori, no tengo todo el día" **le digo. Y ella me mira sonriente.

**"¿Qué?" **le pregunto al notar su sonrisa.  
**  
"Me llamaste Tori" **me dice muy sonriente y un poco sonrojada.

**"Vega déjate de tonterías y dime de una vez lo que pensabas decirme" **le digo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa al verla sonrojarse.

**"J-Jade, yo...t-tú- Me gustas" **me dice Tori ahora muy sonrojada y apenada a la vez. Yo me enderezo y la veo con sorpresa, _¡Oh Dios! le gusto a Tori, esto no puede ser más perfecto, ¡Alto! ahora es mi momento de confesárselo, ummm...Y ya se como, a mí estilo.  
_  
**"Disculpa no te escuche ¿Qué has dicho?" **digo fingiendo no haber escuchado mientras sonrió. Ella se pone más sonrojada y apenada, comienza a tartamudear, mientras que yo me acerco lentamente más y más a ella.

**"M-m-me...m-me gu-gustas" **dice Vega nerviosa, ahora estoy tan cerca de su rostro, que nuestras narices están rosándose, su respiración esta muy acelerada y ella posa su mirada en mis labios.

**"Dilo una vez más" **le susurro a solo dos centímetros de sus labios. Ella esta más nerviosa y su respiración esta mucho más acelerada.

**"Me g-gustas" **me dice en un susurro, y está vez la beso, coloco suavemente mis manos en su cintura y ella me sujeta del cuello para acercarme mucho más a ella. Sus labios son tan suaves, tan cálidos y con un sabroso sabor a vainilla, tengo la sensación de que el tiempo se detiene,y que estamos solo nosotras dos en el mundo, nuestros labios se mueven al mismo ritmo, encajando perfectamente como si estuvieran echos una para la otra, cuando nuestros pulmones no dan para más nos separamos dejando la una sensación de hormigueo en mis labios y una respiración un poco agitada._¡Wow! Eso fue increíble, no sabía que Tori era tan buena besando, porque este ha sido uno de los mejores besos en mi vida._ Apoyo mi frente a la de ella y la veo directo a los ojos.

**"También me gustas" **le susurro y capturo sus labios en un segundo beso pero esta vez fue más corto.  
**  
"Pensé que me odiabas" **me dice ella.  
**  
"Siempre me gustaste Vega" **le digo sonriendo y distanciándome del espacio personal de ella.  
**  
"Entonces porq-" **comienza a decir Vega pero la interrumpo para que no siga.  
**  
"Ahora no estoy para explicaciones, se me hace tarde" **le digo dispuesta a salir del armario pero ella me toma del brazo.  
**  
"¡Espera!...¿Somos novias?" **me pregunta con cierta timidez en su voz.

Me regreso a ella y la tomó con la mano del cuello de la camisa para acercarla y darle un apasionado beso en los labios, en el cual antes de romperlo tome su labio inferior entre mis dientes y ésta dejó escapar un sexy gemido.  
**  
"¿Esto respondió tu pregunta?...Y si no te quedo claro con eso, pues sí Vega, somos novias, ahora me tengo que ir porque es tarde" **le digo y abro la puerta, echo un último vistazo a Vega quien esta con una enorme sonrisa y con los dedos se toca los labios, sonrió ante eso y salgo de ahí. _¡Aawww!__No puedo creer que le gustará a Vega y que ahora somos novias, pues siempre soñé que este momento llegará, pero también siempre pensé que esto solo sería un sueño y nunca algo real, esté día no puede ser más que perfecto...Ummm?...Creo que estoy volviendo a pensar cosas cursis, ¡estúpido cerebro!._

* * *

**"¿Por qué debo acompañarte para ver una casa que venderás a otra familia?" **le pregunto a mi mamá mientras veo el bosque por la ventana.

**"Porque eres mi única hija y no te puedes quedar sola en casa, recuerda que tu padre no va a estar en casa durante una semana" **me responde mi mamá con la mirada fija en el camino solitario.

**"Lo sé, pero no me gusta ir revisar el estado de una estúpida casa, que otras personas van a comprar, es estúpido, ¿por qué no son esas personas las que la revisan?...De todos modos a ellos les interesa saber sobre la casa que compraran" **le digo molesta, realmente odio hacer estas estúpidas visitas a casas que no son nuestras.

**"Cariño, lo hago porque es mi trabajo, y si no trabajo no puedo pagar la comida, ropa, casa, luz, tu estudio y otras cosas más" **me dice mi mamá.

**"Lo sé, pero también mi papá trabaja, él solo puede pagar todo" **le digo.

**"Cariño debo de ayudarle a tu padre, no voy a dejar que el solo pague todo" **me dice mi mamá.

**"Esta bien" **le respondo más tranquila.

**"¿Dijiste que estaba bien?" **me pregunta mi mamá en tono de sorpresa.

**"Sí lo dije ¿por qué?" **le pregunto con curiosidad.

**"¿Qué te tiene tan contenta para que no hagas una discusión del tema? Acaso regresaste con tu ex-novio otra vez,¿cómo se llamaba? Betto" **me dice con una sonrisa.

**"No, no regrese con él, y se llama Beck. Somos solo amigos ahora. Pero estoy feliz porque ahora tengo una novia que es muy talentosa, amable, y muy hermosa" **le digo como si fuera algo normal estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo.

**"¿Has dicho novia?" **me pregunta mi mamá crédulamente.

**"Sí, y si quieres que separarme de ella, no lo haré, no importa si me voy de la casa, pero yo seguiré con ella sin importar nada" **le digo seriamente, y luego cierro los ojos para esperar el regaño o lo que sea que me diga mi madre en contra de mi nueva relación.

**"¡Oh! Pues me alegro por ti cariño, estoy feliz que al fin encuentras a alguien por quién darías lo que fuera por estar con esa persona, eso si es amor" **me dice mi mamá, abro los ojos sorprendida.

**"¿No estás molesta, que esté en una relación con una chica?" **le pregunto sorprendida.

**"No, solo que no esperaba que fueras lesbiana, pero estoy bien con eso, una vez tú seas feliz, todo esta bien" **me dice muy una sonrisa.

**"Gracias mamá, muchas gracias, y no soy lesbiana, ni bi, a mí solo me gusta Tori no las demás chicas" **le digo con alegría pero a la vez trato de ser seria en el tema.

**"Así que la afortunada se llama Tori, pues me gustaría conocerla algún día y tener una pequeña platica de no romperle el corazón a mi hija" **me dice mi mamá.

**"¡Mamá! No hablarás de eso con ella, la puedes conocer pero no quiero que converses de eso, sería vergonzoso" **le digo en regaño.

**"No prometo nada" **me dice sonriendo.

Dejamos de hablar durante un rato, ella tiene su mirada fija en la carretera y yo igual, de repente veo que algo se cruza en nuestro camino.  
**"¡CUIDADO!" **Grito a mi mamá quien pisa el freno rápidamente, pero siempre golpea a lo que sea que se nos ha cruzado en el camino.

**"¡Oh Dios!" **dice mi madre asustada con una mano en el pecho. Rápido se quita el cinturón y abre la puerta.

**"¿Que estás haciendo?" **le pido asustada.

**"Quiero ver que es lo que golpee" **me dice bajando del auto. Ella va a la parte delantera del auto y revisa.

**"¿Qué es?" **le pregunto desde adentro del auto.

**"No hay nada" **me dice sorprendida.

**"¿Qué?" **le vuelvo a preguntar.

**"No hay nada" **vuelve a repetir. Me quito el cinturón y salgo a ver y resulta que es cierto.

**"¿Como es posible que no haya nada si esa cosa era enorme?" **le digo a mi mamá.

**"No lo sé, simplemente no hay nada" **me dice mi madre.  
**  
"Pero-" **comienzo a decir pero me detengo al escuchar un gruñido detrás de nosotras, lentamente nos volteamos y lo primero que vemos es una enorme bestia que parecía como un lobo y un humano fusionados con pelaje castaño y blanco en el pecho, que nos miraba con esos ojos azules y gruñía mostrando sus enormes dientes a nosotras. _Dios es un hombre lobo, no, no puede ser real, los hombre lobos no existen ¿cierto?, pero esta frente a mí, lo estoy viendo ahora.  
_  
**"Jade, entra al auto lento" **me susurra mi madre.

Y yo inmediatamente obedecí del miedo, dando pequeños y lentos pasos hacia atrás, pero no tuve cuidado y he tropezado en una piedra y caído hacia atrás. El lobo se lanza sobre mi pero mi madre se puso en su camino protegiéndome, el lobo la toma del hombro entre sus dientes y la manda a un lado para lanzarse nuevamente hacia ella.

**"NO,DÉJALA" **Grito levantándome rápido y tomando las tijeras que están en mi bota para apuñalar al lobo y deje a mi madre a la cual esta desgarrando cruelmente mientras ella grita en dolor,lo apuñalo en el hombro con las tijeras,pero parece no hacerle daño, cuando iba a apuñalarlo nuevamente éste me empuja fuertemente a unos 7 metros de distancia y terminó golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo, todo comienza a dar vueltas y ponerse borroso.  
**"Mamá" **susurro antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Continuó? ¿O lo dejó así por ser mala escritora?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Victorious no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**P/V Jade**

Despierto y abro los ojos lentamente, lo primero que veo es una gran luz brillante, parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar bien la imagen y veo que es una lampara, veo alrededor, todas las paredes son blancas y tengo una mascarilla con oxigeno, al igual que una venda alrededor de mi cabeza, la cual me duele un poco,me doy cuenta que estoy en un hospital, diferentes imágenes inundan mi cabeza al instante y la preocupación llena mi pecho.

Escucho unas voces y en la puerta veo a dos personas un doctor y un policía que se encuentran hablando.

**"Al parecer ella estará bien, tiene una conmoción cerebral leve, pero no es nada malo, así que ella se encuentra bien" **escucho decir al médico.

**"Eso es una buena noticia en esta noche de tragedia" **responde el policía. ¿Ellos hablan de mí?¿Noche de tragedia? el miedo y la preocupación me invaden totalmente al escuchar las últimas palabras.

Lentamente me quieto la mascarilla y me levanto con lentitud de la cama, siento un leve mareo al momento de estar de pie, y me pulsa la cabeza enviándome dolor, pero eso no me detiene y comienzo mi camino hacia ellos, ambos me notan volteandome a ver con caras de que algo no esta bien, pero sé que ese algo no soy yo.

** "¿Donde está mi mamá?" **les pregunto con impaciencia y mucha angustia. El oficial que me parece conocido se acerca a mí poniendo una sonrisa fingida que me parece haber visto en otro lado.

**"¡Oh! ¿Cómo estás Jade? Soy el oficial Vega, David Vega el padre de Tori ¿me recuerdas? Creo que Tori nos presento una vez" **se presenta amablemente, claro con razón se me hacia familiar, y esa sonrisa la ha heredado Vega. Ahora lo importante.

**"¿Donde está mi mamá?" **vuelvo a preguntar muy preocupada porque hace un momento evadió mi pregunta. El padre de Tori intercambia mirada con el doctor para luego bajarla y da un suspiro antes de hablar.

**"Jade...No sé como decirte esto, pero cuando las encontré en el medio de la nada, tú estabas inconsciente y tu madre estaba herida y pues no fue una herida pequeña ni leve al igual que la tuya, y pues ella estaba-" **comienza a decir el señor Vega pero lo interrumpo de inmediato.

**"Murió ¿cierto?"**dije en un hilo de voz.

Él asiente con la cabeza antes de susurrar un **'Sí'** siento mi corazón hundirse, y una gran presión en mi pecho que se puede definir como algo muy doloroso, mi respiración se hace irregular, mis ojos comienzan a arder y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba llorando sin control alguno.

**"E-esto es una p-pesadilla ¿cierto? y pronto d-despertaré en mi cama y m-mi mamá estará b-bien ¿verdad?" **digo entre sollozos. El señor Vega me abraza con cuidado para que llore en su pecho.

**"Lo siento mucho Jade, lamento tu perdida, he llamado a tu padre y él regresará mañana, por lo que te puedes quedar en mi casa esta noche, y mi hija menor puede hacerte compañía para que no estés sola" **me dice el señor Vega, yo asiento levemente con la cabeza mientras sigo llorando. _No, esto no puede estar pasando, no a mí, no a ella, ¿por qué?. Pienso._

**"Quiero v-v-verla" **le digo al padre de Tori dejando de llorar por un momento.

**"Jade,no creo que sea adecuado" **Me dice él, con cierto desconcierto.

**"¿Por qué no?" **le pregunto, esperando lo peor.

**"Su cuerpo esta destrozado, la bestia que las atacó le saco las entrañas, puede ser traumante para ti, y tendrías que ir al terapeuta por años, así que no la verás, lo lamento" **me dice él, trago saliva y se me revuelve el estomago al escuchar.

**"O-okay" **le digo tratando de ser fuerte ante lo que esta sucediendo pero mi pecho no ha dejado de doler, y las ganas de llorar no se han desvanecido.

**"Te llevaré a mi casa para que descanses hasta que tu padre vuelva del viaje" **me dice el señor Vega y yo asiento.

Él me lleva a su auto y me abre la puerta del pasajero muy amablemente para que entre al auto. Mi mente no deja de pensar en lo que paso hace unas horas, vi un hombre lobo, estoy segura, ningún otro animal puede parecersele, un maldito hombre lobo nos ataco.

* * *

Llegamos a casa de los Vega, en el camino el señor Vega a tratado de que hable, o reaccione, desde que salimos del hospital he estado en un estado de shock, no lloro, no habló, no me muevo siquiera, aún sigo pensando en lo sucedido, pero buscando explicación, pensando que lo que sucede ahora no es real, que es solo un mal sueño del que despertaré, pero el dolor del pecho sigue ahí.

Bajamos del auto y entramos a su casa.

**"Jade, yo debo irme para hacer el papeleo de que lo que ha ocurrido, y pues si quiere puedes compartir la habitación con Tori, sé que son novias ahora y tal vez quieras un poco de su compañía o si no, puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados que esta arriba al fondo del pasillo" **me dice el señor Vega amablemente, Tori ya le dijo a sus padres de nuestra relación, me sorprende un poco que ya tengan el conocimiento de algo que sucedió apenas hoy, claro Vega siempre es una persona muy comunicativa con sus padres y amigos, era seguro que se enterarían al nomas toparse con ellos. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza al señor Vega que se dirige a la puerta y yo comienzo a subir las escaleras.

**"Buenas noches Jade" ** escucho al señor Vega decir pero no respondo, escucho el clic de la puerta cerrarse, y mis ojos comienzan a arder nuevamente, al llegar arriba me dirijo a la habitación de la menor de los Vega, porque no quiero estar sola, y mi novia es la mejor compañía.

Abro lentamente la puerta porque ella ha de estar dormida, me introduzco al interior de la habitación de Vega y cierro la puerta, camino con lentitud hacia su cama, al acercarme noté que la cama estaba vacía. Veo alrededor de la habitación y noto también que la ventana esta abierta y entra un suave viento. Veo en dirección del baño y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla con lentitud y ver si Vega esta ahí, pero no, no está ahí tampoco _¿Donde está Vega?. _Pienso_._

Doy un pequeño brinco de susto cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, revelando a una Vega en ropa de salir, un poco sucia y con el cabello un poco revuelto con unas pocas hojas sobre él.

**"¡Oh Dios! ¡Jade!" **dice Vega al verme y corre a darme un abrazo.

**"Jade, lamento tanto lo que paso, mi papá me envío un mensaje diciéndome lo ocurrido, ¿estas bien?" **me pregunta Vega separándose un poco del abrazo para verme a los ojos. Miro sus ojos marrones un momento antes de asistir con la cabeza, _Vega tiene unos lindos ojos marrones.  
_  
**"Realmente lamento lo ocurrido Jade" **me dice Vega.

**"¿D-donde estabas?" **le pregunto a Tori con curiosidad.

**"¿Qué?" **me pregunta con confusión.

**"¿Cómo que qué? ¿Donde estabas Tori?" **le pregunto molesta, posiblemente no debería estar preguntando eso, por que acaba de sucederme una tragedia y tendría que estar llorando en brazos de mi novia, pero Vega no estaba en su habitación, y aparece como que ha estado revolcándose en el suelo con quién sabe quién.

**"Y-yo...emm...e-estaba...emm...dando un paseo" **terminó diciendo con nerviosismo.

**"¿Me estas engañando Vega?" **le pregunto enojada y acumulándose más ganas de llorar.

**"¿Qué? claro que no Jade, yo solo salí a tomar aire fresco cerca del parque porque no podía dormir y pues no iba a salir en pijama. Mi padre me envió un mensaje y pues venía corriendo y tropecé y caí en un arbusto, es solo e-eso" **me explica Tori.

**"¡Oh! L-lo siento, yo me siento sensible mi...mi m-madre acaba d-de morir por mi culpa, si n-no hubiese tropezado ese maldito lobo nunca l-la hubiera atacado" **le digo con rencor y comenzando a sollozando, Vega me abraza con fuerza y luego comienza a frotar en mi espalda círculos con la palma de la mano.

**"Ssssh! tranquila, Jade no te culpes de nada, tu no tienes culpa de lo que ocurrió, fue un accidente ¿sí?" ** me dice Vega tratando de calmar mi llanto.

**"Pero-" **comienzo pero ella me interrumpe.

**"Pero nada, no es tu culpa lo que sucedió, no sabías que iba a pasar, ni que un animal les iba a atacar ¿si?" **me dice y yo asiento con la cabeza y sigo llorando.

**"Bueno, ahora debemos dormir, tú necesitas descansar, no ha sido una noche muy buena" **me susurra suavemente en el oído, se separa un poco y limpia algunas de mis lágrimas con su pulgar, y me da una pequeña sonrisa antes de depositar un tierno beso en la frente se aleja y comienza a buscar en su armario, al momento en que se separo, yo comenzaba a extrañar sus cálidos brazos alrededor de mí, su calor reconfortante. Se da la vuelta hacia mi nuevamente y me entrega una pijama gris.

**"Es para que duermas más cómoda, puedes cambiarte en mi baño" **me dice señalando la puerta del baño, y dándome una de sus sonrisas reconfortantes.

Entro al baño con la pijama y me cambio, luego lavo mi cara para quitar todo el maquillaje corrido por el llanto. Al entrar nuevamente a la habitación, Tori ya está en su lado de la cama acostada, en pijama y sus ojos están cerrados, posiblemente está cansada, me acerco con cuidado y me meto bajo las sábanas, le doy la espalda a Tori y trato de dormir. Pero las imágenes de lo que acaba de suceder atacan mi mente nuevamente, trato de no llorar, pero luego de unos minutos comienzo a sollozar incontrolablemente, intento reprimir mis sollozos para no despertar a Tori pero no puedo.

Siento como unos delgados y bronceados brazos pasan sobre mi estomago para abrazarme y una suave y cálida respiración cerca de mi oído y luego un susurro: **"Ssssh, ¡tranquila! estoy aquí" **dice Vega con un cálido aliento que llega a mi oreja y envía escalofríos por mi espalda.

**"t-tengo mi-miedo Tori" **le digo en un susurro y me volteo para abrazarla fuertemente, y coloco mi cara en su pecho sollozando.

Tori me abraza suavemente **"Sssh, no estas sola, estoy aquí, yo te protejo" **me susurra Tori.

**"P-perdí a m-mi mamá T-Tori" **le digo sollozando fuerte al recordarla.

**"Lamento mucho eso Jade, no tengo una idea de lo mal que te sientes ante lo que sucedió, pero sé que tú eres Jade West una chica fuerte, que no le teme a nada, y te aseguro que estarás bien, y yo esteré contigo,no te dejaré ¿sí?" **me susurra Tori con dulzura , levanto la cabeza para verla a los ojos, ella me hace sentir muy bien,segura, protegida, especial, no sé que encanto tiene sobre mí pero al estar con ella todo deja de doler.

Ella me mira y da una pequeña sonrisa y deposita un beso en mi frente.

**"No" **le susurro. Ella me ve con confusión.

**"¿Qué?" **me pregunta.

**"Vega, haz fallado dos veces esta noche" **le digo y antes de que responda le doy un suave beso en los labios,ella responde de inmediato, un beso lento, esto me hace sentir mejor, disfruto cada segundo del beso antes de separarnos. Alejándome solo unos centímetros y Vega apoya su frente contra la mía.

**"La próxima no fallaré, ahora descansa" **me susurra Tori quitando su frente de la mía.

"**Abrázame por favor" **le pido.

**"Seguro" **responde antes de envolverme en sus brazos, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y escucho los latidos de su corazón.

**"Buenas noches" **me dice en el oído.

**"Buenas noches" **le respondo y en sus brazos olvido lo malo y comienzo a caer en un profundo sueño mientras escucho los relajantes sonidos de su corazón latiendo.

* * *

Una semana ha pasado de lo ocurrido, mi padre regreso el siguiente día con tristeza y enojo que es dirigido a mí, cree que tengo la culpa, desde entonces ha comenzado a tratarme con indiferencia, no me habla casi, y cuando lo hace lo hace con molestia y enojo en su tono de voz, a mí madre la enterraron el tercer día de lo ocurrido, no estuve en el funeral, no pude soportarlo, me quede en casa para estar sola, pero Tori llego y me hizo compañía, llore como nunca mientras Tori me consolaba y abrazaba diciéndome palabras de aliento "Tú eres fuerte" , "Estarás bien" "Yo estoy aquí" "Te quiero y no te dejaré sola en ningún momento" "Debes ser fuerte, ella te diría eso si estuviera aquí" y muchas más frases, que de cierto modo me ayudaron a calmarme.

Durante toda la semana no asistí a la escuela, me sentía sin ánimos, deprimida, pensando aún el algo sin explicación o mejor dicho sin lógica, mis amigos vinieron todos los días luego de la escuela, para levantarme el animo y hacerme sentir mejor, Beck y Tori se quedaban más que los demás, muy preocupados por mí, por momentos perdía el control de mis emociones, y tengo cambios de humor drásticos, de tristeza a enojo es lo más habitual estos días, tanto que ayer terminé golpeando a Beck en el ojo y dándole a Tori una fuerte bofetada, que inmediatamente me sentí mal y les pedí disculpas y ellos las aceptaron.

Y creo que he olvidado mencionar que mi relación con Tori no la saben nuestros amigos aún, hable con Tori de eso el día siguiente de lo ocurrido, me siento mal por lo que me acaba de suceder, y no sé como lo tomarán nuestros amigos, tengo miedo que nos traten mal, que nos ignoren e insulten por nuestra orientación sexual, y no sé como lo tomará Beck tampoco, así que le dije que esperáramos un tiempo.

En estos momentos estoy en mi habitación,acurrucada en mi cama, pensando y derramando lágrimas, nadie sabe que lo que nos ataco esa noche era un hombre lobo, no me creerían, sería una burla en todo lugar donde fuera, ese maldito hombre lobo ha arruinado mi vida perfecta, quisiera que eso jamás hubiera ocurrido, quisiera tener a mi madre aquí ahora, pero no se puede porque ese lobo le arrebato la vida cuando ella salvo la mía, ¿Por qué sigo pensando en esto? ¿Por qué?. Debería hacer algo al respecto, soy Jade West, nunca me quedo con brazos cruzados ¿Verdad?, si eso es, me vengaré, sí, haré pagar a ese maldito hombre lobo, pero para eso debo averiguar quién es en su forma humana, para así torturarlo hasta la muerte y ver su cara de agonía y pague por arruinar mi vida. No me importa quién sea, si es conocido o desconocido, lo mataré, lo juro, juro que me vengaré de ese hombre lobo, lo torturaré y mataré en su forma humana, para ver su maldita cara y-

Toc- Toc

**"¡Jade!, soy yo Tori" **dice ella al otro lado de la puerta. Me limpio las lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter.

**"Pasa" **le grito. Ella abre la puerta con cuidado y la cierra tras ella, me mira con su peculiar sonrisa y se acerca a la cama.

**"Hola. Te traje un helado de vainilla" **me dice sonriente mostrándome una bolsa con el helado.

**"Gracias, ponlo en la mesita de noche" **le digo tratando de sonreír. Me siento culpable de golpearla ayer, ella siempre es tan dulce, amable y paciente conmigo y yo le pago con una bofetada.

**"¿Cómo estas nena?" **me pregunta sentándose a mi lado y tomando mi barbilla para darme un corto beso en los labios.

**"Un poco mejor, creo" **le digo aunque aún me siento pésima.

**"¿Y, tu mejilla como esta?" **le pregunto un poco apenada y con la mirada baja.

**"Esta bien, el golpe no fue tan fuerte" **me dice para que deje de sentirme culpable.

**"¿No fue tan fuerte? Tori, tu cara giro noventa grados y casi pierdes el equilibrio y caes. ¿Y dices que no fue tan fuerte?...Lo lamento" **le digo un poco enojada y triste a la vez.

**"Esta bien, si fue fuerte y me dolió, pero eso ya paso,estoy bien, sé que no fue tu intención hacerme daño, ni tampoco a Beck; nos pediste disculpas y las aceptamos" **me dice Tori y me toma de la barbilla para que la vea a los ojos.

**"Deja de echarte la culpa de todo" **me dice y comienza a acariciar mi mejilla, siento que mi piel se quema con cada toque, agregando una sensación de hormigueo y es placentero.

**"Gracias por estar siempre conmigo apoyándome" **le digo y ella me brinda una sonrisa.

**"¿Cómo no apoyaría a mi novia en un momento como esto? eso me haría mala novia" **me dice sonriendo antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente mi labios, me he dado cuenta que mi nuevo sabor favorito es vainilla, al igual que los deliciosos labios de Vega.

**"¿Te sientes bien, como para ir al karaoke Dokie esta noche?" **me pregunta mirándome a los ojos como en busca de una chispa en ellos.

**"No, aún no me siento con esos ánimos, pero si quieres ir, pues vete, no tengo problema con eso" **respondo con seriedad. Si ella quiere divertirse pues que lo haga, no quiero ser un impedimento para eso, ella ha hecho suficiente, compartiendo su tiempo libre a mi lado, así que si quiere divertirse que vaya.

**"No, si tu no vas, no iré yo, no sería divertido sin ti, así que me quedaré contigo" **me dice mientras se acuesta en la cama y pone sus manos sobre su estomago.

**"Tori, si desear ir, ve, no quiero quitarte tu diversión por solo estar sentadas en la cama platicando o tú consolándome, mereces divertirte, has hecho mucho por mí" **le digo y comienzo a acariciarle el hermoso cabello castaño. Ella me mira.

**"La paso muy bien a tu lado Jade, estoy aquí porque quiero estar contigo" **me dice, sonrió ante su comentario.

**"¿Estas lista para regresar a la escuela mañana?" **me pregunta.

**"No lo sé...Sabes...Hace un rato estaba pensando, y pues, cobraré venganza de la muerte de mi madre"** le digo y espero ver su reacción, ésta frunce el ceño en confusión.

**"Osea, que matarás al animal?" **me dice confundida. No sé si hago bien en decirle, pero si no lo hago siento que enloqueceré, ¿o ya lo estoy?

**"No es un animal" **le digo y ella frunce más el ceño.

**"Mi padre dijo que un oso les ha atacado, pero si no fue así...¿Q-qué fue?" **me pregunta Tori con un poco de miedo al final de la oración.

**"Fue...F-fue un hombre lobo" **le digo y espero su reacción, ella se sienta inmediatamente y parece un poco pálida y nerviosa de pronto.

**"Haz...Haz di-dicho un ho-hombre lobo?" **me pregunta con nerviosismo.

**"Sí" **le respondo simplemente.

**"M-me debo de ir, nos vemos mañana en la escuela"**dice Tori y se levanta rápido y va hacia la puerta.

**"¿Qué?...Pero...¿Tori?" **pregunto confundida al ver la reacción de ella, pero ella ya se a ido.

_¿Que diablos fue eso? ¿Por que Tori se fue así? ¿Será que piensa que estoy loca? ¡hay no! ya eche a perder mi relación también por culpa del maldito lobo. _

Suspiro frustrada y me acuesto sobre mi cama, y de un minuto a otro mis lágrimas comienzan a derramarse. _Juro que ese hombre lobo sufrirá y mucho cuando descubra quién es._

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Creen que este fic deba continuar? o ya no? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**P/V Jade**

He llorado durante un rato luego que se fue Tori, _Seguro que piensa que soy una loca y romperá conmigo mañana. Estúpido Hombre Lobo. Debería investigar más sobre él, para poder vengarme, eso es seguro, buscaré sus debilidades para vencerlo._

Me levanto de mi cama y me siento tras mi escritorio, tomo mi laptop y la enciendo, lo primero que hago es buscar en google las palabras "Hombre Lobo" , entro al primer enlace.

_"El __**hombre lobo**__, también conocido como licántropo, es una criatura legendaria presente en muchas culturas independientes a lo largo del mundo. Se ha dicho que este es el más universal de todos los mitos mitos (probablemente junto con el del vampiro), y aún hoy, mucha gente cree en la existencia de los hombres lobo o de otras clases de «hombres bestia»"_

Busco más información en otros enlaces.

_"Se transforman bajo la luna llena, pero también lo pueden hacer cualquier noche"_

_"La luna llena les da más poder, pierden el control total"_

_"__S__kin walker__. Es una especie de hombre lobo que sólo puede transformar en determinados días. Pero casi no tienen control de la mismo."_

_"Debilidad: todo objeto de plata pura o bañado en plata"_

_"Para vencer a un hombre lobo se debe hacer en su forma humana, son más débiles"_

_"No les hiere nada que no sea plata"_

Comienzo a hacer apuntes sobre los datos que me aparecieron. Pero hubo un dato que me llamo la atención.

_"A veces los hombres lobos pueden estar más cerca de lo que puedes imaginar. En ocasiones pueden llegar a ser hasta nuestros amigos."_

Luego de investigar un poco decido dormir para ir a la escuela y ver como arreglo lo que le he dicho a Tori este día, me quedo pensando durante un rato sobre lo último que he leído, eso de que los hombres lobos pueden estar más cerca de lo que se puede imaginar, pues puede que sea cierto, porque en el día según informaciones parecen personas normales que actúan extraño, pero Hollywood Arts todos actúan de forma rara, pero me ha llamado mucho la atención de que pueden estar en el grupo de nuestros amigos, lo cual puede significar que pueda ser uno de los que están en mi grupo de amigos.

Me duermo pensando muchas cosas sobre lo que encontré acerca del hombre lobo.

* * *

Me levanté temprano, con el propósito de encontrar al culpable de la muerte de mi madre. Me arreglo rápido para llegar temprano a mí escuela y comenzar mi investigación.

Al llegar a Hollywood Arts voy a mi casillero sacó los libros que utilizaré, luego me siento en las escaleras que están cerca de la entrada Hollywood Arts, y comienzo a observar detalladamente como actúa cada estudiante de los que están presentes. Los veo extraños, pero no de la forma en que espero que actúen, aunque en realidad no sé con exactitud como puede actuar un hombre lobo de forma humana. Continuo observando a los estudiantes hasta que soy interrumpida.

**"Hola" **dice Beck con una estúpida sonrisa.

**"Hola" **le digo sin interés, en estos momentos tengo algo más importante que hacer o mejor dicho que observar.

**"Ten...Te he comprado un café de camino aquí" **dice él y extiende su brazo para entregarme una vaso de café, lo agarro amablemente y medio sonrió ante su gesto.

**"Gracias, hoy no tuve tiempo de comprarme uno"** le digo a Beck y tomo un sorbo del vaso de café, él toma asiento a mi lado sonriendo mientras me mira, lo observo unos segundo y me doy cuenta de que el ojo que golpeé hace 2 días no esta negro y fue un fuerte golpe el que le he dado, lo miro con curiosidad pero no sé si debo preguntar, aún me siento mal por lo que sucedió ese día.

**"Sabes algo?...Este día amaneciste más hermosa" **me dice él sonriendo de lado.

**"Ummm...Gracias...Creo que tú...no te ves...mal...tampoco" **le digo a Beck, soy mala dando cumplidos, eso es un hecho.

**"Gracias...¿Y como te sientes?" **me pregunta él y coloca su mano sobre mi rodilla, lo miro mientras frunzo el ceño, creo que esta haciendo unos de sus típicos movimientos para ligar.

**"Bien...Supongo...En realidad no lo sé" **le respondo con sinceridad ignorando su mano en mi rodilla.

**"Me imagino que ha de ser duro lo que sucedió, pero siempre puedes contar conmigo Jade" **me dice él y frota un poco mi rodilla de forma de consuelo.

**"Gracias Beck, en realidad has sido de mucho apoyo en estos días" **le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**"Siempre estaré ahí para ti, porque te quiero" **me dice en forma amistosa pero sé que él lo dice en doble sentido.

**"También te quiero" **le digo en forma de amiga, él abre los brazo en un gesto de que lo abrace, y aunque no me gusta los estúpidos abrazos se lo doy en forma amistosa, él frota un poco mi espalda. Se escucha a alguien abrir las puertas de Hollywood Arts para entrar y luego se aclara la garganta e interrumpe nuestro amistoso abrazo.

Nos separamos y miramos a ver quién.

**"Hola" **dice Tori con una falsa sonrisa, la observo unos segundo y la noto molesta.

**"Hola Tori ¿Cómo estas?" **responde Beck alegre.

**"...Hola?..." **respondo insegura al notarla molesta.

**"Bien gracias...¿Beck, me permites unos minutos a Jade?, debo hablar algo importante con ella"** dice Tori con su sonrisa fingida.

**"Sí claro, ya hemos terminado de hablar y yo tengo que ir ha buscar a Robbie para que me ayude con una tarea, así que adiós" **dice Beck sonriente y se levanta y se va.

**"Ven" **me dice fríamente Tori y comienza a caminar y o obedezco y la sigo sin decir nada, llegamos al armario del conserje, ella abre la puerta y hace una seña que entre, y lo hago, ella entra después y cierra la puerta detrás de ella y luego me mira cruzando los brazos y con una cara molesta.

**"¿Por qué estabas cariñosa con Beck?" **me pregunta Tori molesta.

**"¿Qué?" **le pregunto un poco confundida.

**"¿Por qué estabas abrazando a Beck tan cariñosamente?" **me vuelve a preguntar.

**"¿Estas molesta por que simplemente nos estábamos abrazando de manera amistosa?" **le pregunto con una risa seca.

**"Bueno, no exactamente, estoy molesta por que ambos se han dicho 'te quiero'... Acaso ya no me quieres y quieres terminar conmigo?" **dice Tori molesta y con un poco de tristeza mezclada.

**"Wow, wow, ¡espera! ¿Cómo sabes que hemos dicho eso, si tú ni siquieras estas cerca o mejor dicho aún no habías entrado por la puerta?" **le pregunto con curiosidad.

**"Y-yo estaba c-cerca, lo que pasa es que no te d-diste cuenta que estaba a-ahí" **me dice Tori con media tartamudez, lo cual me parece extraño.

**"Pero ese no es el punto, ¿el punto es porqué estabas así con Beck?" **me vuelve a preguntar molesta.

**"Wow! Espera otra vez! Me estas reclamando un simple abrazo, cuando tú saliste de mi casa tan rápido como la luz y sin darme ninguna explicación?" **le pregunto molesta, aunque siento que una pequeña parte de mí esta sonriendo interiormente al ver a Tori celosa de Beck.

**"Y-yo pregunte p-primero" **me dice tratando de mantener la seguridad.

**"Okay, simplemente me estaba abrazando por que me sentía mal de lo ocurrido hace una semana, y como mi novia no estaba para consolarme lo ha hecho Beck, y lo de 'te quiero' nos lo dijimos como amigos. Listo te expliqué , ahora tu turno" **le digo molesta y cruzo los brazos y levanto una ceja esperando que inicie su explicación.

**"Bueno...y-y-yo...E-este..." **comienza Tori tratando de formar una excusa, ella suspira pesadamente y se pasa la mano por el cabello.

**"Jade, lamento todo, lo siento por el mal entendido de hace unos segundos y también por lo ayer, es que... Yo no sé como decirlo, es e-es algo que...Ugh...Mira, lo siento es que lo que me dijiste me impacto un poco, y pues luego...Ugh...Solo...Lo siento por salir así de tu casa nena, por favor perdóname" **Me dice Tori de manera triste y arrepentida mientras esta mirando sus botas. Trago saliva antes de hablar.

**"C-crees que estoy l-loca, ¿cierto?" **le pregunto con tristeza mientras que mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas. _Lo que me faltaba, la persona que más amo piensa que soy una loca._

Ella levanta la vista rápido y me mira. **"¿Qué?..No,no,claro que no"** comienza a decir rápido.

**"yo no pienso eso... En realidad...Yo si te creo." **me dice, la miro a los ojos y sonrió un poco, mientras me acerco y tomo su cara entre mis manos.

**"¿¡Enserio me crees?!" **le pregunto con cierta alegría de que no crea que soy una loca.

**"Sí. Sí te creo" **me dice Tori y me sonríe. **"Gracias" **le susurro, cierro mis ojos y cierro la distancia entre nosotras en un suave y cálido beso en los labios, Tori coloca sus manos con timidez en mi cintura.

Nos separamos y abro los ojos para ver a una Tori sonrojada y con los ojos aún cerrados, sonrió al ver lo linda que se ve. Ella abre los ojos y me sonríe.

**"Lo siento por todo lo anterior, nena, ¿me perdonas?" **me pregunta Tori. Sonrió ampliamente.

**"Claro bebé, te perdono" **le digo y la vuelvo a besar, esta vez quito mis manos de sus perfectas mejillas y las coloco alrededor de su cuello, y la cerco lo más posible a mí, convirtiendo nuestro tierno beso en un apasionado y necesitado beso, muerdo suavemente su labio inferior pidiendo entrada a su boca y explorarla con mi lengua, nuestras lenguas se ven en una batalla por el dominio y sorprendentemente ella gana. Escuchamos el sonido de la puerta e inmediatamente empujo a Tori lejos de mí, provocando que Tori choque contra un estante y le caigan algunos objetos sobre la cabeza.

**"¡Auuch!" **Escucho a Tori quejarse.

**"¡Holis chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿A caso tienen una fiesta de armario que no me invitaron?" **dice Cat alegremente al entrar al armario del conserje.

**"¿Que haces aquí?" **le digo molesta por interrumpirnos a Tori y a mí.

**"Jade se más amable"**me dice Tori mientras se soba la cabeza de cuando le cayeron los objetos del estante.

**"Pero...¿Cat que haces aquí?" **pregunta Tori con exactamente el mismo tono que use yo, sonrió un poco, _al parecer alguien quería seguir divirtiendose también_.

**"¡Oh! cierto, Sikowitz me envió a buscarlas por que hace 5 minutos comenzó la clase y ustedes dos no llegaban ... ¡Esperen! ¿y por qué el lápiz labial de sus labios esta borroso?" **nos pregunta Cat y las mejillas de Vega se vuelven rojas de sonrojada.

**"¿Y por qué Tori se sonrojo?" **dice Cat señalando a Tori quién me mira a mí y yo a ella en busca de una excusa.

**"¿Y por qué se miran entre ustedes sospechosamente?" **vuelve a preguntar Cat.

**"E-es que... Jade y yo...eh... es-estabamos...jugando a maquillarnos?" **dice Tori insegura.

**"¡Ah! ¡Entonces si estaban haciendo una fiesta de armario sin mí!" **dice Cat molesta y triste.

**"Mejor me voy a clase" **digo y salgo del armario dejándolas a las dos solas dentro mientras que yo me dirijo a clase, ¿Cómo se atreve Cat a interrumpir un momento así?, bueno en realidad ella no sabía que estábamos haciendo, ni sabe de nosotras, ugh.

* * *

Estamos todos reunidos en la mesa comiendo nuestras respectivas comidas y conversando de cualquier tema.

**"... Y así fue como terminó mi hermano nadando en el subterráneo, hehehehe" **cuenta Cat con entusiasmo.

**"Okay, creo que ya no tomaré la malteada de chocolate" **dice Robbie alejando la malteada de él.

**"Hey! chicos, ¿han escuchado los nuevas noticias?" **pregunta Beck, y yo pongo atención esperando que sea algo que tenga que ver con el hombre lobo.

**"No,¿Que han dicho?" **pregunta Andre.

**" Pues encontraron a una persona muerta en el bosque, le habían sacado las entrañas y arrancado la cabeza" **dice Beck contando las noticias.

**"¡Eeeew!" **dicen Cat y Tori en unisono.

**"Eso suena macabro" **dice Robbie sacudiendo la cabeza en forma de que le dieron escalofríos.

**"Pero eso no es todo chicos, a la persona que encontraron muerta lleva desaparecida desde hace 30 años, y eso que desapareció a la edad de 20 años y seguía como si tuviera los mismos 20 años, no les parece una locura?" **dice Beck.

**"Bueno, eso si es raro, tal vez confundieron a la persona desaparecida con alguien que se le parecía" **dice Vega.

**"Pueda que Vega tenga razón por esta vez, pero y el animal que le ataco, ¿Fue un hombre lobo otra vez?" **pregunto simulando desinterés.

**"Bueno en las noticias dijeron que se tenía esa hipótesis pero era lo más absurdo, ahora todos dicen que es un hombre lobo desde aquella noticia" **dice Beck mientras toma un trago de su refresco.

**"¿Y porqué te interesa Jade? a caso crees en los hombres lobos?" **pregunta Robbie.

**"Y a ti que te importa. Y si te atreves a hacer otra pregunta tonta, entonces conocerás mi lado malo" **le digo a Robbie de manera amenazante.

**"No, no, no, ya no hago preguntas" **dice Robbie con miedo.

**"Si este es su lado bueno, no quiero imaginar el malo" **dice Andre, pero le doy una de mis miradas y esté se asusta y comienza a concentrarse en su comida.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que yo hable.

**"Robbie" **le hablo y este da un pequeño brinco.

**"No he dicho nada, solo estaba comiendo" **dice con miedo.

**"¿Donde estabas el lunes de la semana pasada por la noche?" **le pregunto con curiosidad.

**"Yo..y-yo, estaba en-enfermo" **dice con miedo y sin mirarme. ¿Y si Robbie es el lobo?

Me quedo sumergida en mis pensamientos, todos comenzaron a hablar de otro tema, el almuerzo termino y yo parecía ida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que todos ya se habían levantado y caminaban hacia a dentro de la escuela.

**"Jade ¿estas bien?" ** escucho decir a Tori, quién me mira con preocupación.

**"Sí...No es nada" **le digo sacudiendo mis pensamientos.

**"¿Estas segura? no te vez bien. Te llevo a la enfermería o si prefieres te puedo llevar a casa" **me dice Tori amablemente, sonrió un poco por eso.

**"No, estoy bien, tranquila" **le digo y me levanto y me dirijo a clases junto a Tori.

* * *

Al llegar a mi casa rápidamente voy a mi habitación, ya que no quiero hablar o ver a mi padre y que me siga echando la culpa sobre lo que paso. Una vez entro a mi cuarto, tiro mi mochila en la cama, tomo mi laptop y me siento tras el escritorio, comienzo a revisar los apuntes que hice y a compararlos con lo que he investigado.

**"Veamos" **me digo a mi misma mientras enciendo la laptop. Tengo dos sospechosos, Beck y Robbie.

Beck, apareció sin ningún daño luego del golpe que le di, que debió haber dejado un buen moretón, y según información a los hombres lobos no les hace daño nada, a menos que sea plata.

Robbie, este chico falto el día de luna llena, él nunca falta incluso cuando esta enfermo va a Hollywood Arts, y falto gusto ese día, o mejor dicho esa noche de luna llena, por que tampoco fue a la presentación por la noche, y según mi investigación los hombre lobos en luna llena pierden el control y se transforman es como si no pudieran resistirlo.

Así que el lobo puede ser uno de ellos dos. Pero si es uno de ellos entonc-

**"¡JADE! BAJA LLEGO UN PAQUETE PARA TI" **Escucho que grita mi padre en la planta de abajo, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y bajo antes de que se enoje más.

Llego a la planta baja y veo a mi padre sentado en el sofá ignorándome mientras finge leer el periódico. Lo ignoro y voy a la puerta, donde esta el repartidor.

**"Buenas, este paquete es para la señorita Jadelyn West" ** dice el repartidor.

**"Soy yo" **le digo de forma fría como siempre.

**"Okay, firme aquí por favor" **dice él señalándome en que parte de la página que firme y entregándome el bolígrafo para que lo hago, lo tomo y firmo rápidamente y lo devuelvo, agarro el paquete y le cierro la puerta antes de que se despida, subo rápidamente a mi habitación sin siquiera mirar a mi padre.

Al llegar a mi habitación abro la caja rápidamente con mis tijeras favoritas el paquete para ver el pedido que hice a través de Internet. Quito el poliestireno y saco mi pedido.

Observo con mucha atención al objeto en mi mano, una daga de plata que en la punta del mango de agarre tiene la figura de un lobo.

**"Que hermosa" **digo al observarla, luego la coloco en la cama y saco una estaca de plata, la cual es igual de hermosa, la coloco junto a la daga y saco una caja pequeña echa de plata, la abro y en el interior hay siete balas echas de plata pura, perfectas para matar a un hombre lobo, por último saco de la caja un par de tijeras de plata y un látigo bañado en plata.

Todo se ve hermoso, en especial esas tijeras, que de ahora en delante serán mis tijeras especiales y favoritas, las tomo y las observo más detalladamente, veo que tiene una inscripción en ellas, una pequeña frase en la superficie.

"La muerte espera a la bestia" dice en la inscripción. Sonrió malévolamente.

**"Perfecto, ahora solo falta averiguar quién es el lobo" **me digo a mí misma mientras sonrió, por que ese lobo me las pagará, lo prometo.

* * *

**Déjenme un review de lo que piensan del capitulo... ¿Les ha gustado o no?¿ Si les pareció interesante o les aburrió? déjenme saber lo que piensan :)**

**Siento haberme tardado en actualizar. Pero trataré de actualizar pronto en el próximo capitulo. Si me dejan comentarios será muy pronto :)**

**mica: tranquilo, todo se explicará a su tiempo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**P/V Jade**

Sigo observando las tijeras de plata con fascinación, ya quiero ponerlas en uso, creo que será algo divertido.

Toc-Toc.

**"Papá no estoy para ti en estos momentos, así que déjame en paz" **le digo molesta. Y escucho abrirse la puerta, volteo molesta para reclamarle a mi padre pero a cambio miro a Vega

**"¿No tienes tiempo ni para tu novia?"** dice la dulce voz de mi novia. Sonrió y ella cierra la puerta y comienza ha acercarse a mi para darme un beso, cuando para en seco.

**"¿Qué pasa?" **le pregunto y ella me mira con sorpresa.

**"¿Que t-tienes ahí?" **me pregunta señalando a mi mano que tiene mis nuevas tijeras.

**"Pues tijeras, obvio, a caso te falla la vista Vega?" **le pregunto.

**"Sí sé que son tijeras, pero desde cuando las tienes? quiero decir, que esas tijeras son nuevas y s-son de p-plata, cierto?" **me pregunta Tori, al parecer es buena observadora porque alguien más posiblemente no se de cuenta de que material están hechas a simple vista.

**"Bueno, si son nuevas, recién acaban de llegar, veo que eres observadora Vega, porque si son de plata...Ahora dejemos de lado el tema de las tijeras y dame mi saludo" **le digo sonriendo.

**"¿Por que tienes tijeras de p-plata?" **me pregunta Tori, no sé pero la noto extraña.

**"Pues para vengarme del hombre lobo, pues es la única razón, duhm" **lo digo como algo obvio, bueno, pues ella sabe mi secreto de que creo en los hombres lobos y que me vengaré, no tengo nada que ocultarle.

**"¿Y-y-ya, sabes qu-quién es?" **me pregunta Tori nerviosa.

**"Pues sí, o al menos tengo una sospecha" **digo mientras me acerco a ella para reclamar mi beso, pero ella retrocede cada paso que doy, mientras se ve nerviosa.

**"¡Dios Vega! ¿Qué te pasa que estás actuando más extraño de lo normal?" **le pregunto con cierto enojo y deteniendo mis pasos.

**"Y-yo...Ummm?...Solo q-quiero saber... ¿De quién sospechas?"** me pregunta y luego traga notoriamente saliva. ¿Qué rayos le pasa ahora? Siempre se pone así cuando se habla del tema de hombres lobos, ¿Por qué?. Pienso.

**"Esta bien?. Mis sospechas son acerca de Beck y Robbie" **le respondo con lentitud y confusa mientras entrecierro los ojos y la observo. Ella va un suspiro de alivio al escuchar mi respuesta.

**"¿Realmente crees que sea Beck o Robbie?" **me pregunta Tori ahora más calmada y deja escapar una pequeña risita. Esto es extraño. Pienso.

**"Eh.Sí. ¿Y ahora qué te causo gracia Vega?" **pregunto confundida a su actitud mientras guardo las tijeras en mi bota, que ya me estaba molestando tenerlas en mis manos.

**"Pues que crees que sea Beck o Robbie. ¿Por qué crees que pueda ser uno de ellos?" **me pregunta Tori, quien me mira con simpatía. ¿Qué mosquito le ha picado este día a Vega?.

**"Okay Vega, no sé porque te causa gracia mis suposiciones, pero te diré el por qué llegue a esa suposiciones" **le digo un poquito molesta por el hecho de que se burla de mis sospechas.

**"Primeramente hice mis investigaciones en google y pues dan con algunas cosas que he observado de ellos. Por ejemplo Beck, ¿Recuerdas cuando le golpee en el ojo muy fuerte antier?" **le pregunto y ella asiente con la cabeza.

**"Bueno, pues ahora no tenía el ojo negro del golpe que le dí y fue suficiente fuerte como para dejarlo negro, y pues resulta que los hombre lobos no les hace daño nada a menos que sea plata, y a Beck no le hizo daño el golpe, por eso mis sospechas. Mientras que a Robbie pues no son tan concretas, es simplemente que estuvo ausente el día del ataque y pues él nunca falta a H.A y me ha resultado raro" **le explico un tanto enojada mis suposiciones a Tori quien sonríe y se acerca a mí y toma mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos.

**"Jade" **Me dice suavemente Tori. **"Ummmh?" **respondo relajándome inmediatamente a su contacto con mi piel.

**"Ni Beck ni Robbie son el lobo, nena" **dice Tori mientras apenas roza sus labios contra los míos, me acerco un poco para reclamar sus labios, pero ella se aleja a la vez que me acerco pero siempre manteniendo el roce entre nuestros labios,ella está burlándose de mí. Buena esa Vega. Pienso y sonrió un poco.

**"Beck uso maquillaje para hombre que le presto Robbie para que no te sintieras culpable por su ojo negro y Robbie realmente estaba enfermo, con dolores estomacales y paso en el hospital todo el día" **me dice Tori aún rozando sus labios con los míos pero sin un contacto concreto.

**"P-pero-" **comienzo a decir pero ella me interrumpe. **"Pero nada, no es ninguno de ellos amor" **me dice antes de cerrar la distancia entre nosotras en un tierno y lento beso.

**"Eres rara Vega" **le digo al separarnos del beso.

**"No más rara que tú" **me dice sonriendo y alejándose para sentarse en la cama mientras observa los objetos nuevos que están sobre ésta.

**"Y ahora me explicarás el por qué tienes todos estos objetos de plata sobre tu cama?" **me dice frunciendo el ceño y señalando con el dedo.

**"No me escuchaste hace un rato? te he dicho que son para vengarme del hombre lobo" **le digo y tomo asiento a lado de ella, agarro la daga de plata y la observo con fascinación.

**"Ya quiero poner esto en uso. Imaginate todas las formas de tortura que puedo hacer con estos objetos."** le digo mientras paso mi dedo por la parte afilada pero con cuidado de no herirme. Tori me ve con el ceño fruncido.

**"¿Realmente hubieras torturado a Beck o a Robbie si uno de ellos fuera el lobo?¿No te importaría que fueran tu ex y amigo?" **me pregunta Tori de forma seria y detengo mi dedo en la punta de la daga.

**"No me importa quien sea, yo solo quiero venganza, solo quiero hacer pagar a esa persona que me quito a mi madre, quiero ver su rostro cuando lo este torturando mientras me ruega que lo perdone por lo que hizo, eso quiero , quiero que se arrepienta de meterse conmigo" **le digo con rencor expresando en cada palabra el odio que tengo hacia ese maldito lobo. Tori tiene una mirada triste al momento en que escucho mi respuesta.

**"Jade?" **me dice Tori. **"¿Qué?"** le pregunto.

**"Tu dedo está sangrando" **me dice y miro a mi dedo indice que está en la punta de la daga ejerciendo presión y ahora esta sangrando.

**"¡Diablos!" **digo quitando mi dedo de la daga, ahora está comenzandome a arder el dedo de dolor por la diminuta herida.

**"¿Tienes algún botiquín?" **me pregunta Tori observando mi dedo que sangra unas pequeñas gotas de color carmesí.

**"Sí, está en el gabinete del baño" **le respondo, y Tori se levanta entra al baño por el botiquín y regresa con él, se arrodilla frente a mí, abre el botiquín y saca un bolita de algodón y lo humedece en alcohol.

**"¡Oh! ¡No!... No limpiarás mi herida con eso Vega" **le digo alejando mi dedo del algodón con alcohol.

**"Vamos Jade, no te comportes como una niña pequeña, solo va a doler un poquito, no sea gallina" **me dice Tori.

**"No soy gallina" **le digo a la defensiva.

**"Entonces deja que limpié la herida" **me dice Tori con voz dulce, asiento con la cabeza y ella sujeta mi mano para que no la quite mientras limpia mi herida, me quejo al sentir el ardor del alcohol en mi pequeña herida. Luego que limpia mi herida saca una cura del botiquín y la coloca en mi dedo y luego deposita un beso sobre la cura.

**"¿Mejor?" **me dice Tori mientras se sienta a mí lado otra vez.

**"Aún no" **le digo y me acerco a su rostro y la beso. Coloco mi mano en su cintura para profundizar el beso mientras que mi otra mano esta apoyada en la cama para sostener mi peso. Ella coloca sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras que yo comienzo a inclinarme más sobre ella recostándola despacio sobre la cama, me separo por la necesidad de respirar pero solo unos centímetros.

**"Ahora si estoy mejor" **le digo mientras que mi respiración es agitada al igual a la de ella. Tori me sonríe antes de capturar mis labios en un beso embriagador.

Me separo de sus sabrosos labios y comienzo a besar su cuello. Quito mi mano de su cintura para colocarla bajo su blusa y acariciar su estomago. ¡Wow! Vega tiene un estomago bien tonificado. Me gusta eso, se siente bien acariciarlo. Tori de repente comienza a reírse. Dejo de besarla y me separo un poco para verla a la cara, en la cual tiene una enorme sonrisa.

**"¿Qué?" **le pregunto con curiosidad y un poco molesta.

**"Tus caricias me hacen cosquillas" **me dice Tori riendo y hace una seña con sus ojos a su estomago. Quito mi mano de su estomago y me sonrojo un poco al pensar a lo que podíamos llegar si continuábamos así.

Me levanto de encima de ella volteando los ojos.

**"Arruinaste el momento Vega" **le digo fingiendo molestia.

**"Ya no vamos a continuar?" **me pregunta Tori apoyada en sus codos sobre la cama mientras sonríe de manera picara. Me sonrojo un poco antes de responder.

**"No, ya te dije, arruinaste el momento" **le digo viendo hacia otro lado para que no viera mi sonrojo.

**"Lo siento, pero es que cuando me tocan el estomago no puedo evitar reírme" **me dice mientras se sienta bien.

**"Okay, ya deja eso y continuemos de lo que estábamos hablando antes de esto." **le digo haciendo señas a nosotras. Tori sonríe y luego se pone seria.

**"Jade... No quiero que te vengues de ese lobo" **me dice Tori con seriedad.

**"¿QUÉ? Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?" ** le pregunto un tanto enojada.

**"No, no es broma, Jade... No quiero que te lastimes, no quiero que te pase nada, no sé que haría si algo te llegará a pasar, prométeme que ya no te vengarás ni buscarás al culpable" **me dice Tori mirándome a los ojos con miedo?.

**"Pero Tori, quiero que pague por lo que hizo, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, además yo se cuidarme, estaré bien" **le digo suavemente al notar la preocupación y miedo en sus ojos.

**"No Jade, quiero que me prometas que no harás nada que tenga que ver con ese lobo" **me dice Tori firmemente pero sin dejar la preocupación y el miedo.

**"Pero Tori, yo-" **comienzo pero me interrumpe.

**"No. Quiero que me prometas que dejaras el asunto del hombre lobo, es demasiado peligroso, y no quiero que te pase nada, así que promete eso." **me vuelve a decir Tori.

**"Tori" **comienzo pero no me deja continuar.

**"Prométemelo" **me insiste Tori pero esta vez sus ojos se han vuelto vidriosos.

**"Tori por favor no me pidas eso" **le digo y ella coloca su mano en mi mejilla.

**"Por favor Jade, prométemelo, por favor" **me ruega Tori.

**"Esta bien, lo prometo" **le respondo sin poder negar su petición, ella me da una pequeña sonrisa y deposita un tierno y corto beso en mis labios.

**"Gracias" **me susurra al separarse del beso y me abraza, un cálido y cómodo abrazo.

**"No quiero imaginar perderte" **me susurra y besa mi hombro.

**"Y no lo harás, estoy aquí y no te dejaré Vega, no te librarás tan fácil de mí" **le digo un poco sentimental.

**"Eso espero West" **me dice Tori antes de separarse del abrazo. La veo a los ojos y una lágrima se ha escapado de la esquina de uno, levanto la mano para limpiar la lágrima con mi pulgar, y Tori solo sonríe ante el gesto.

**"Te amo" **me dice Tori y siento mi corazón latir muy rápido y llenarse de alegría, es la primera vez que escucho esa dos hermosas palabras de su boca, y están dirigidas a mí, se siente glorioso, sonrió sin poder ocultar mi felicidad al escucharla, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la beso apasionadamente.

**"También te amo" **le digo sonriendo al separarme. Tori tiene una gran sonrisa al escucharme. Amo su hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa. Su celular suena anunciando un nuevo mensaje, Tori revisa su celular y lee el mensaje, y se levanta de la cama.

**"¿No te quedarás un rato más?"** le pregunto desanimada, porque realmente quiero que se quede más.

**"No, mi mamá me necesita para calmar a Trina, al parecer esta muy enojada rompiendo cosas porque no se le permite asistir a una fiesta de universitarios" **me dice.

**"Esta bien, nos vemos mañana en H.A" **le digo. **"Claro" **me dice Tori y se acerca para darme un beso de despedida.

**"Adios" **me dice Tori antes de salir por la puerta. Y yo me quedo recostada un rato en mi cama pensando.

* * *

He decidido salir a dar un paseo para tomar aire fresco y aclarar mis pensamientos. ¿Realmente me quedaré de brazos cruzados acerca del asunto del hombre lobo? Se lo prometí a Tori, pero realmente no quiero cumplir esa promesa, quiero decir, pues siento el deseo y la necesidad de vengarme, él me quito a un ser querido, a mi mamá, la mejor persona que he conocido, me duele mucho el corazón al pensar en su perdida. ¿Algún día superare el vació y el dolor que siento en mi pecho? pues lo dudo, creo que si me vengará dejaría de sentirme así, o al menos bajaría el dolor al saber que he cobrado venganza en su nombre. Pero no quiero decepcionar a Tori al romper mi promesa, ella es mi todo y no quiero que se enoje conmigo ni nada similar.

¿Que tal si hago en secreto? Así Tori no se enteraría y no se decepcionaría de mí. Creo que puedo hacer eso, así podré conseguir la venganza con el maldito lobo. El otro problema es ¿Quién diablos es ese maldito lobo? que tal si me equivoco y me tratan de loca luego, como lograré encontrarlo, pueden haber más de 20,000 personas en la zona que pueden ser sospechosas, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?. ¡Espera un momento! y sí hay más hombres lobos? ¿Cómo diablos voy a saber de cuál me tengo que vengar?. Ugh Odio esta situación, odio el día en que sucedió el incidente, odio a ese maldito lobo, odio mi vida, odio-.

Me detengo en seco al sentir a alguien o algo pasar muy rápido por detrás. Volteo lentamente con miedo y antes de darme cuenta me encuentro en un callejón presionada contra la pared de éste. Un chico como de 20 años me tiene sujetada por los hombros de manera dolorosa, el pánico se apodera de mi mientras veo al chico.

**"Hola preciosa" **me dice este chico. Pero yo no respondo por el pánico.

**"Eres tímida? pues creo que debes de dejar de serlo por tu bien"** me dice el chico es cuál tiene una mirada que da miedo, sus ojos son de color rojos y eso realmente me asusta.

**"¿Q-qué es lo que quieres? Dinero? Porque no traigo mucho dinero. Yo-" **él me interrumpe con brusquedad.

**"Yo no quiero tú asqueroso dinero, quiero algo aún más valioso y sé que tú me lo darás" **me dice el chico mientras que con una mano toma mi rostro suavemente, eso me hace entrar en más pánico.

**"¿Q-qué es l-lo que quieres?" **con miedo a su respuesta y a él.

**"Información, una muy valiosa información" **me dice muy sonriente, información? me quedo confundida con su respuesta pero el miedo no se desvanece.

**"¿Dime quién es?" **me pregunta con mucho interés, de quién diablos habla?.

**"¿Decirte q-quién es quién?" **le pregunto con temor a que este se enoje.

**"¡El lobo!, vamos sé que tu sabes quién y que soy yo, ahora dime" **me pregunta molesto casi gritando haciendo que me estremezca.

**"N-no sé de q-que hablas" **le respondo tartamudeando. Porque realmente no sé que quién me habla o de que diablos habla.

**"Maldición sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, estuviste con él, traes el olor de un hombre lobo" **grita desesperado por una respuesta y hace que de un leve brinco del susto.

**"Me dirás quién es el hombre lobo o te arrepentirás para siempre" **me dice el chico de ojos rojos, pronto él abre la boca y comienzan a crecerle los colmillos, me quedo en esta de shock, ¿!QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIENDO?! grito en mi interior, el chico pasa su lengua por sus colmillos y comienza a acercar sus colmillos a mi cuello...

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo sé me tarde mucho otra vez, pero es que el colegio me tiene atareada, pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo 4. ¿Que tal les ha parecido?.**

**Dejen un review a esta escritora con sus opiniones que son muy importantes para mí. :')**


End file.
